Some one to love me
by kagomekitsune
Summary: Kagome life is always bad but will that change when she beats up sakura will love blossom between naruto and kagome
1. Chapter 1

My name is kagome higurashi. I'm a kistsune demon and a godess. I live in konoha by myself. My house is orange and black, i have 2 rooms, each room has a king sized bed both in black and orange silk sheets. I also have 2 leather couches in my living room my fridge i stocked up with any food you can imagine.I live in a crappy building but my house is nice and decorated and comfortable. I also have a 10 tailed fox in me people hate me but i care for them when needed or to help out that is my nature.

I wear a black shirt with a swirly circle in the middle the same symbol on my stomach to keep the demon inside. I also wear kaki shorts and bandages above my chest cause it is big. Also, i wear blue ninja shoes and green gogles on my head. I have long black hair that reaches my ankles. Full pink lips and deadly claws teeth,and tails and other wepons. I'm starting today as a genin today even though im above that level i still want to be a genin because i want to be on a team with naruto uzumaki!

I justed finished getting out my shower i put on my usual attire and put my hair in a pony tail. I make sure some of my wepons are shrank on my braclet. I raced down the streets with a big grin on my face my white polished fangs glistening in the sun light. I busted in the doors like there's no tomorrow. I see a spot next to naruto then sakura come and shoved me i fell and bumped my head on the desk you could hear a **CRACK** _too._

I touched my head i saw blood on it. I started to panick then i felt my wound closed i took a napkin out my pocket and wiped the blood of and the bleeding stopped. Then i heard laughing, the started to say haha and freak and thats why sakura made your head bleed. I got up and took my seat next to hinata i put my head down and cried softly.

Just then the teacher came in and saw blood on the corner of the desk. Then he said what happend? all the kids fingers were pointed at me except a sakura stood up and said,''I pushed kagome and she bumped her head that is what she gets for being born that little fox demon she is no wear near preety like me her flast chest.''

My bangs covered my eyes then i said,''What did i ever do to you? I always cared for every in this class when they were injured and this i how i get thanks! I helped all of yall when it was me who needed the helping.'' Then every one felt guilty one thought raced through their mind **she's** **right.**

,''Sorry .'' the class said. ,''No it's not a sorry all the beatings you put me threw chained me up and carved words in my skin and your parents always threating me. I'm afraid to go to sleep at night scared that they might burn my house down while I'm sleeping. Only so little people i can trust.'' ,''alright lets get you assinged to teams.'' the teacher said.

He talked for 5 min then came team 7: sasuke uchiha, sakura harano,naruto uzumaki,and kagome higurashi. After all the teams were annoced we went to lunch. I was the first out the class room. I walked around a little bit then i spotted naruto i asked him can i sit with him. He said yes. I sat down and heard his tummy growling. So i unsrank the bento box from my bracelet and gave it to him. His first question was,''Are you sure you want to give this to me?'' he said. ,''Yes no need to worry.'' I replied with a happy smile.

Then the devil came sakura. She walked up to me and said,''Seems like the whore found her a new man.'' she said with a grin. ,''You know whats funny that you can acusse me of things but when last time i smell you dont have your innocence.'' i repled with a sly smirk. ,''uh...uh you dont know nothing about me because atleast i can find myself a boy.'' she said. ,''Well they dont need a whore to have fun .'' i said . I heard naruto laughing i blushed red tamato. Then sakura was about to punch me when i grabbed her fist i jerked her fisht forward her whole body come forward too. Her face came to my knee and you heard a loud crack that every one came out. I pushed her foward and jumped up and my foot came crashinf on her body.

After i did my job i walked away. With my head held high. I walked all they way to the training grounds to cool my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As i walked to the trainging ground i thought to myself i could of did more damge to sakura. But is bad enough i might have people chase at me. But i got up and trained my powers and other wepons. I felt naruto come by i didnt pay any mind. Then i looked up my eyes loked up to his . I blushed and looked away. How can i come here to cool my mind when i just lost my cool. Naruto held out a hand i looked at it i reached to it but pulled my hand back. He then said,''You dont have to be scared your like me so im cool with it i want to be your friend!. he said with excitment.

I then thought about the words my scroll said, when you have a friend for a first time thats a boy you say i will be your fisrt at every thing. So i got up and said to naruto,'' Since you are my first friend thats a boy i will be your first at every thing and you will be my first at every thing, if you do not agree to my terms go head thats on you, and if you betray me i will personily kill you.'' i said. Then naruto said ,''I acept your terms belive it !. I replied with an,''Ok you know when i mean first is kiss, rut, have your first child and be your wife/mate for life.'' i said.

His face was shocked and thought all over those things over. then his answer came out.''Yes i accept to be your first kiss, rut, for you to have my first child and wife/mate for life. With that said i walked away then paused and looked over my shoulder and said,''That means we are courting or boyfriend/girlfriend.'' I started to walk towards the academy. I left a red tamato naruto there. I eneded up in the academy.

When i walked in i saw parents with pich froks knife and other wepons. One out the crowd said ,''You little demon since you hurt sakura we hurt you.'' They came at me i dodged it. One threw a knife i grabbed it and threw it and it hit one in the they all charged at me , i opened my mouth and took a big breath in and out. Out my mouth came white smoke and it hit evey ones face and they came knocked out.

I then walked over to my desk and there was a hatake that had the hidden leaf village symbol. i dropped my goggles to the floor and put my hatake on. I walked out to the hokages office to tell him the previous events i did to those people. I then came to big oak doors i pushed them i saw hokage there, i walked over and said.''Yo gramps i just knocked some people out because they tried to attack me, they are in the academy.'' Then he came out and said.''Kagome how many time to i have to tell you stop knocking people out ''. I then said .''Ok i will be heading off to sleep''.

I then walked to my apartment and went inside cooked dinner and took a shower and went to bed to start a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning and put on my usual attire I looked at my calendar. Today was the singing fest. I ate my breakfast and packed my lunch. And I was out the door. I ran to the academy and I saw naruto so I grabbed a seat next to him.I then said to him,''The village is having a singing fest so I was wondering if you would like to come.'' I gave him a fox grin. Then naruto replied with a,''Yes.'' I then thanked him.

Just then the teacher walked in with some jounin. He then explained to us that one of these lucky person will be our teacher. A couple of minutes passed and my team was stuck with a silver hair man in his late teens(kakashi is a teenager) He then said meet him on the roof. When then talked about our selves and we left. it was 4:50, 10 min for me to get ready for the singing fest.

I pushed chakra in my feet and took off I took a quick shower I put on a black fish net shirt, with a orange mini vest, a skirt that went to my thighs with orange legging. I applied black eyeliner and lip gloss and put my hair in a high pony tail with a black ribbon. also I took the bandages I had on my chest off. And put black combat boots.

I raced to the fest I saw many people in the crowd. Then I heard hokage say,''Ladies and gentlemen I have kagome higurashi singing.'' the crownd went silence. I walked up on stage I heard people gasp and people whistle at me I saw naruto. I then said,'' This my song is dedicated to naruto uzumaki!'' I stared to sing.

**Soon as we get started makin love going harder hear a **

**(knock,knock) knocking on the wall **

**And as soon as you go deep getting it in then there's a **

**(knock,knock)knocking on the wall **

**Boy my legs shakin I swear we breakin our new headboard, headboard.**

**And the love we made feel so good boy **

**You know I'm proud looking in your handsome face scream my name you do it so loud**

**I bet the neigbors know my name**

**way you pounding scratching moaning**

**... (couple min** **later)**

I had a the whole crowd laughing and clapping. I had a red tomato faced naruto. I then walked to naruto and grabbed his hand and ran to hokage mountain. I then hit him in the arm .He then looked at me . I just smiled.''Did you like my song?''i said with a sly smirk. He then said ,''Yeah but didn't have to be like that.'' he said still having a red face. Then he asked since when my chest wad that big. I then crept my way to him with my hands on my boobs, I went in his face and I popped them out I had bright pink nipples and he just straight out touched them I moaned.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?


	4. Chapter 4

After I moaned I inched closer to naruto and I sat on his waist. I kissed him and we explored each others mouth. He was rubbing my nipples and we stopped after a moment. After that event we known we were supposed to be together forever!

(time skip)

I was now 18 a jounin and I raced to the ramen shop to meet naruto my boyfriend for 6years. I saw him talking to hinata and she got up and they both embraced. I felt tears prick in my eyes. Naruto then noticed I was there and tried to explain but I then said,''We had an promise and a agreement, you are so lucky I will not hurt both of you.'' I said. My eyes were rimmed red, my inner beast was trying to come out. So I raced to the forest my eyes had got blood shot I was in my true from, a big black fox tearing down trees. I got my beast under control and walked to my house I shared with naruto. I hurried to my room. I cried my eyes out.

I then woke up in the moring and got dressed in my outfit that I had since I was a kid but bigger. I made sure I was prepared and walked to the training grounds. I saw naruto but I blocked him out. Then kakashi came and said we were going to spar. I spared with kakashi,every one then lunged at me with intense speed but there was a blur of black I had a kunai to kakashi's neck like that. My face got red with anger. Little did I know naruto had tsunde baa-chaan have the whole town to a anoucement and naruto was going to say something to me.

I then saw a crowd of people by the hokage stage. I pushed my way threw the crowd and was first. Then tsunde came out and said,'' We have a special surprise,kagome higurashi can you come up here?'' she said. I walked up and then naruto came out, with hinata. My face got red, I stayed to see what they had to say.

,''Kagome you misunderstood.'' naruto said

,''What you saw at the ramen shop was naruto was thanking me on helping him with wedding ring shopping.'' hinata said shly.

,''Oh so he was buying you a wedding ring.'' I said with distgust.

,''No silly he was getting it for you.'' hinata replied.

I felt my eyes to prick with tears, then I saw naruto come over and get on one knee and say,''I uzumaki naruto wishes to take kagome higurashi as my wife , do you accept?'' he said with fear in his voice. I then out a thumbs ups and said,''Belive it!'' I said with excitement. He then slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed and we heard a awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww frim the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and naruto had planned a wedding for a month(more like me and hinata). At our wedding it was going to be 2 best men and 2 brides maids. Over the time I met a man named sesshomaru he was my real brother or half because my mom was his mom, my 100,000,001 tails turned into 1,000,000,002 tails. I wanted a wedding orange and I walked in I saw naruto he was wearing a black tux with orange ties. I had sesshomaru on my left I came in with a long silky dress it was orange and in the middle was a black ribbon.

Hinata and tsunde were my brides maid and sasuke and iruka was naruto's best men. Then the former hokage spoke ,''Today I bring you here for the wedding of naruto uzumaki and kagome higurashi, I have a surprise for naruto, he is the fourth hokage's legacy.! but before I say something else does anyone object this wedding?'' the fromer hokage said. Then came sakura,''I do object this wedding, kagome is a whore I am better and stronger than her and I deserve the money and power naruto has.'' she said with a sneer. I then looked at her and said.''Last time I checked I don't want naruto because he is a legacy of the forth and because he has money or power he made me feel like I was needed in this world or I meant something to someone, oh and how am I'm a whore when I am still got my v card, for that you die.'' I said in a deadly voice. I chased at her with my claws in front of her then I heard ,'' Don't do it kit, that's not how a goddess acts, and for gods sakes this is how you awake your old man.'' the red headed demon said.

I them replied with.'' You got to be wrong my old man is dead so along with my mom.'' I said. Then the red headed demon said ,'' I'm not dead im sealed with on naruto I went into ranpage when inutashio hurt your mom I felt deeply for her, and I came upon the village you live I and destroyed it.'' he said. I then turned and said,''Well then old man your about to see your baby girl get married so just sit down.''. I walked up on the stage me and naruto exchanged rings and said vows our wedding ended with a kiss.

Lemon next xchapter!


	6. Chapter 6

After the wedding we had a party, The girls had a separate one form the boys. We had our party in tsunde's office, we sat around a table with different types of gift boxes. To be exact there was 13gifts.

Box 1(orange), form naruto- a ramen card that had 100$ in it.

Box 2(purple), from hinata- new under wear .

Box 3(blue),from ino- a romantic dinner for 2.

Box 4(yellow)tsunde-sake.

Box 5(dark pink)tenten- bath kit/spa kit, with sebon needles and weapons.

Box 6 (blue and black)sasuke- uchiha weapon fan.

Box 7 (white) neji- chakra points book.

Box 8 (green) lee- how to make you be a person In the name of youth book.

Box 9 (brown) kiba-a puppy(like akamaru)

Box 10 (red) choji- a bag of chips

Box 11 (tan)shikamaru- a note that said - you are troublesome.

I was mad with the note that shikamaru so I walked to the house and busted in. I saw shikamaru and got up in his face and said,''You really think that giving somebody a note that says your troublesome happy, and for gods sake the day they just got married on?''. I was fuming, he then said I was trouble some so I punched him he went flying. I then said and said who's troublesome now because you have to go too the hospital.

I then walked out and went to my bisuness

srry I didn't have a lemon I promise next chapter!


End file.
